Little Love Note
by Maniac Tenshi Makenshi
Summary: She would admit it was a guilty pleasure but at least she used censorship. Though, through untainted eyes she would seem vulgar. Ironically, Sasuke's virgin eyes would be the reason she couldn't stop. /one-shot/


_**L**_**o**_**v**_**e**_** N**_**o**_**t**_**e**_**s**_

**Summary: **She would admit it was a guilty pleasure but at least she used censorship. Though, through untainted eyes she would seem vulgar. Ironically, Sasuke's virgin eyes would be the reason she couldn't stop.

**Rating:** Mature (just to be safe)

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer: **The owner of _Naruto_ is Masashi Kishimoto. I am not the creator of the fandom. I gain nothing material by writing this and do it solely for fun.

**Notes: **Hanako Crusades is not real. I made it up. It's mine. NOT REAL. Mine. FictionFans Press is also NOT REAL. It's like a parody of (apparently I can't say -name of site we're on right now aka ff.n- or else said site will bleep it out) and Fictionpress. Also, I made this because this is a twisted up version of how I got into M-rated stories. I read my first lemon on accident and didn't even get it. It was definitely a 'lolwhut?' moment.

* * *

The paper trembled with each stroke of her pencil. Just years ago she would have belittled herself for writing something as adulterated as this. Sweet-innocent-intelligent Sakura fervently wrote an erotic fantasy involving a certain dark-haired boy and herself. She was only 14 years old and writing what many could consider extremely light porn, but porn none the less.

_"I could feel him panting above me at a quickened pace. Sweat trickled down his neck and chest while I just let my body sway with his in perfect synchronization. This wasn't a one-night only experience. This was the beginning of our forever."_

It wasn't entirely her fault for getting into this kind of thing though, nor was it typical Kakashi or Ino. It was a local book store known as _**FictionFans Press**_ where they sold sweet and exotic fanfiction stories within certain rights. Sakura, unaware there was an Older Teens Section, much less that she was in it, stumbled upon a book on her two favorite characters in _**Hanako Crusades**_ sharing a seemingly innocent movie night date with a summary as follows: _The night Ryuu agreed to watch movies with Hanako seemed harmless enough, but once the movies were over the real entertainment began._

With such an innocent mind Sakura assumed the two characters would get into an amusing argument since it was typical of the two. So she bought the book without ever realizing what a colossal mistake she had made. The store clerk would have corrected Sakura if he hadn't been distracted by a personal call when he checked the book out for her. As expected he was later fired.

As for Sakura, she found out a little too late what the book she bought was. All it took was the heated sensations and thoughts to addict her like a damn drug, turning sweet-innocent-intelligent Sakura into not-so-innocent. Soon enough she started writing exotic stories herself. Even with her censorship out of modesty and pure interest of the physical show of affection, they were smut all the same.

"Sakura," A lightly deep but still childish voice beckoned said girl to listen.

The pink haired girl nearly jumped out of her skin from being interrupted while she wrote such an intimate and secret thing. None other than Sasuke, her first love, stared at her blankly as he waited for a response from his female teammate.

"Uhhh..." She idiotically responded, her posture rigid. Sasuke internally rolled his eyes.

"Kakashi said to meet him at the training grounds for a surprise training session."

"O-oh. Okay..." Slyly, she folded and dropped the paper inside her open kunai pouch with one hand. "I'll go then." She said, scurrying away before he could comment on how odd she was acting.

Sasuke began to follow closely behind when he noticed something white out of the corners of his eyes. Distracted onyx eyes peered at the ground to find a poorly folded note. Seeing his name scribbled on the note from where one corner had bent backwards, he picked up the wrinkled paper and unfolded it. At first he couldn't comprehend what he was reading but as soon as he read a line where 'Sasuke moaned "Sakura's" name', the adolescent Uchiha knew exactly what he had found.

Elsewhere, Sakura reached in her pouch to find only kunai and no note. Before she could even begin to freak out, Sasuke flashed in front of her. Like any sensible person, she froze. Emerald clashed with onyx briefly before they both shifted their gazes away. Blood pulsated through-out Sakura's face, painting her peachy-pale cheeks a light scarlet. Sasuke himself wasn't doing much better. His tinting cheeks stung with embarrassment and his mind refused to accept the fact he was doing something as _innocently cute _as blushing.

"I-I believe this belongs to you, ne?" Sasuke questioned/stated, handing the note to her without meeting her nearly tearful eyes. Sakura tried to reply beyond a broken whimper and taking the note, but her voice caught in her sore throat. She knew if she tried to speak tears would start pouring.

"Y-yes..!" Her reply ended sounding desperate and panicked as she started shaking and sobbing in pure embarrassment. '_He'll never ever speak to me again! He'll think I'm a worthless perverted fangirl and avoid me forever! I just know it...'_

Suddenly, warmth enveloped the weeping girl as the boy who had unknowingly captured her heart hugged her awkwardly. One hand rested on her head while the other methodically rubbed her upper back in a supposed to be soothing motion. Slowly the sobs died down and her tired soft green eyes looked apologetically into smoky black ones. "I-I'm not perverted...I have morals and limits...p-please don't think badly of me even if it's really creepy."

Sasuke leaned his head into the crook of her neck and mumbled, "Um… actually, I'd like to know…how it ends." He abruptly pulled away looking at anything but her. For a moment they just stood in warm silence. A smile and laugh broke from Sakura before she impulsively but softly kissed him on the cheek, to which he reacted by kissing her lips a little more deeply. "That can be arranged." She laughed again at his flushed expression, realizing he took it more suggestively than she meant.

And that was the real beginning of their forever.


End file.
